rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Varrock
Varrock is the capital city of Misthalin. After Falador, it is the most popular destination for new roleplayers looking for a place to get involved. This page should serve as an archive of in-character history and any major events that the city of Varrock has experienced, as well as a list of known rulers from Varrockian history. Prince Path *No records were kept of this monarchy. Princess Puppy *Tension rise between the Zamorakians in the city and the rest of Varrock. *The Guthixian church in northern Varrock is burned down by the Zamorakians. In retaliation, the Zamorakian church in southern Varrock is burned down. *Howdia Blakan, a priest at the Guthixian church, accidentally kills Alissa, a priestess at the Guthixian church. *Holly J. Blakan comes to Varrock to start the Varrock Academy. *Princess Puppy Roaldyn is killed by the Traven Kin, after Aztarwyn takes Varrock. King Aztarwyn I *After a failed invasion, Aztarwyn is able to successfully take control of Varrock, hardly meeting any resistance. *Hardly anything interesting occurs during Aztarwyn's reign, thus making him the "Forgotten Ruler" of Varrock. *While Aztarwyn's army is absent from Varrock, the Traven enter the city and kill the supposed Princess Puppy, taking Varrock. He does not bother to invade it, however, plans for invasion and attacks did not go unattended. Keeper John Traven *Taking the throne after the death of Princess Puppy, Keeper John Traven and family restored Varrock to it's former glory. *The Palace, under Keeper John's rule was given restricted access. No civilians or citizens were allowed entry without given consent. This caused an uproar with the citizens and others of Gielinor and the Palace would frequently be found with people attempting to breach it's defences. *The Traven eventually decided to retire from Varrock, in style, by the explosion of Varrock Palace. King Zaox *After the destruction of Varrock Palace. King Zaox ordered its reconstruction using the original blue prints; with assistance from King Russia I of Ardougne, it was shortly rebuilt. *Nothing particularly interesting happens, and King Zaox shortly abdicates. King Ikan Thayne *Ikan Thayne suceeded his father Lorience Thayne, days after the Thaynes managed to take the Varrock Throne, and Lorience stepped down due to his old age and poor health. *Ikan spent the early years of his reign repairing the citie's economy and ecostructure, leaving little time for anything else, such as military. *Ikan suffered attacks from the Sicarius family towards the twilight years of his reign, and turned to King Russia of Ardougne for aid. *The Sicarius were held off and Varrock lay in Thayne hands again, Ikan hoping to create a close relationship with Russia. *However, Russia betrayed Ikan, sending Ardougnian troops to kill Ikan. *Ikan held off for several days, before eventually dying of a head injury. King Plasma *Plasma, who was not known in Varrock beforehand, mysteriously appears and takes the throne. *Not long after having seized the throne, he is assassinated by Relius Grimdark and Lorelei Amaranth. Queen Auda *Very few records were kept of this monarchy. *Auda is given the throne after Relius Grimdark and Lorelei Amaranth liberate the city from King Plasma. *Queen Auda marries Volet Vekon in the east church, the ceremony performed by Alexander Aerendyl, former King of Ardougne. The Amaranth-Es'ir Concillum *No records were kept of this monarchy. Queen Lorelei *Nothing particularly interesting happens, and Lorelei soon abdicates. King Corvus *King Corvus spent his reign increasing the military ten fold and turned Varrock from a small city into a superpower. *Corvus was as a good king, but he was aged and not as young as the previous kings of Varrock. He had a reputation as a fairly kindhearted king who loved the city dearly. *King Corvus disappeared one day, leaving nothing but a blood covered note and a large, growing city. *It is unknown of what happened to King Corvus, but it is presumed that he is alive. (maybe it was the odd man who joined the city role-play a few days before he vanished) If that is the case, no one knows his whereabouts. Prince Regent Darius *Darius refuses to take the title as King, in denial of the possibility of his father dying. *He oversees transition to a new King, deciding himself too young for the role. King Zahrah *King Zahrah came into power, by the leaving of the last king, King Corvus. He was Kharidian, which made his claim and ascension to the throne all the more peculiar. *In his time, not many laws or important events took place. *Zahrah's reign was cut short when he was murdered at the hands of Zaox Le'Gaunt. King Kato *After Zahrah's death at the hands of Zaox, he then approached Kato and his wife, Razia, at their bar offering them the throne; to which they accepted. *Kato meets with King Aztarwyn of Lionheart and the two form an alliance. *History goes here. *Bruce Clough forms the Vigilis Cruor in order to remove the "tyrannical" Kato from the throne. *The Cruor pushes Varrockian forces out of Edgeville. *Soon, Varrock is invaded, defended by archers from Yanille. The battle ends in Cruor retreat, with one loss. *Varrock is attacked again, with the slums being burned, by both the Kinshra and Cruor. *As it seems the Cruor is about to breach the castle, a Kinshra lord turns on Praetor Lamalock, who is teleported due to the attack. Remaining forces then retreat. *Dominus Bruce puts an end to the war at a cease-fire. No official treaty is signed, thus no official winner is declared. *King Kato continues to rule Varrock, and soon he abdicates. King Ehrick is chosen. King Ehrick *Ehrick's rule came at a difficult time in Varrock; in which there was a growing threat from Morytania, food shortages, and the ever-present threat of wars from other, less stable nations. *Despite the attempted intervention of the Void Knights, Ehrick agreed to give residency within Varrock to the Sicarius. He would later remove them with the assistance of the Kinshra. *Ehrick made an alliance with the Kinshra which continued to last in one form or another until redefined under Queen Katrina. *The rule was plagued by several wars and rebellions, including one lead by Corvus Cross, former King of Varrock, who wished to reclaim the throne; the siege ending with the castle exploding, again. Commonwealth Occupation *After Ehrick's betrayal of the Commonwealth in favour of the Kinshra, Corvus' forces tried to occupy Varrock. This did not last long. The Restoration *The Commonwealth was overthrown and Ehrick was placed into power again. The Flimsy Putsch *A coalition of groups succeed in overthrowing Ehrick, but fail to win over the public. They pass through several leaders before submitting to Ehrick's eventual victory. *An internal conflict arose within the Court of Varrock as several "shady" individuals, some whom were speculated to be less then human, were rumoured to exist; whispers of it heard amongst the populace. Zenthos Daemor, who was revealed to be a mahjarrat, was the ringleader of this. *Ehrick gathered up as many resources as possible; including an amulet that imbued him with some magical power, a pair of daggers of an unknown metal from Ardougne, and, most impressively, the shield of Arrav itself; which was lent to him by the Museum of Varrock at the behest of Ptolemy Dean. Ehrick managed to succeed at this duel, downing Zenthos; and, once more, a person decided to go out in style by exploding the palace. Luckily, the occupants, who were all in one room after the duel, were able to escape with the help of an unknown mage. *A statue was erected depicting the death of Zenthos, and many more profitable months of rule came from Ehrick. Queen Johanna Del'Vair *Ehrick finally decides that enough is enough and hands Varrock over to his ally, Johanna Salvaint. *Johanna grants Joseph Adalhard the position of Governor, over Varrock while she focused on Burthorpe and Taverley. *Only after a few short weeks, he's demoted and exiled from Varrock. *Soon after, the Sicarius throw threats at the Queen. She evacuates Varrock to save herself. King Aldaren the Red *Aldaren threatens the City ruled by the moribund Queen Johanna and orders her surrender, which she agrees. Johanna flees the city, and Aldaren is announced the new ruler of Misthalin. *He builds alliances with Ardougne, the most powerful city in Gielinor at the time, and several different factions. *New defences of the city are established; this including ballistae built on platforms, and mounted along the walls at each entrance. Watchtowers are also established west, north, and south of the city. *Several groups of rebels are tracked down within the city, arrested, and executed. Their heads become mounted along the spear wall in front of the Palace. *The city's economy is stable, profiting from Aldaren's personal wealth (due to him selling Camelot a year ago), and various trade routes throughout the kingdom and neighboring kingdoms. *Two thrones are built in the throne room for future Kings and Queens. *A campaign to free the people left in Morytania is planned, but never carried out. *The people seem to enjoy Aldaren and Thea's rule. Many nights are spent in the Inns and Bars with loud singing filling the area as rejoicing and drinking become a daily activity. *-... And then, it was auctioned off; the buyers inheriting a castle with the coffers drained, the valubles dropped, and every single item that was not nailed down (and some that were) removed, including the doors, the windows, the pictures sans the frames, and Reldo's glasses. A singular book was left for the buyers of the city, titled "How to Furnish a Castle". King Tyrinar (Pre-Invasion) *The city of Varrock is auctioned off to the shady shipping and trade company, Celestial Industries. *Celestial Industries elevates a lesser noble, now known as King Tyrinar I, to the throne. *King Tyrinar disbands all branches of the Varrock military, guard force, and militia. He replaces them with an elite, invitation only, multi-role military police force known as the Praetorian Guard. Brutus Vespillo becomes the Head of the Praetorian Guard. *Reports begin to come in of "savages" lurking outside of the city walls, harassing guard patrols. The government did not recognize them as a credible threat and did not take any official action against them. Occupation of the Worshippers of the Dragonkin King Tyrinar *The Worshippers of the Dragonkin infiltrate the city and gather in large numbers in Varrock square, inciting a riot which many armed civilians, mercenaries, and Praetorians were included in. Despite superior numbers, the Praetorian Guard and the sudden militias were driven from the square. The Worshippers then moved into the Palace, securing it, though not finding General or the King anywhere. Without strong leadership or coordination, the remaining Praetorian Guard were forced from the city after only light casualties, eventually regrouping in Edgeville. *With King Tyrinar in hiding at a "secure location," General Vespillo would meet with the leader of the Worshippers of the Dragonkin and a number of edicts designed to repress the practice of other religions and consolidate Worshipper control of the city are signed into affect. King Tyrinar and his government, however, are permitted to stay in power. *This wouldn't last long. Shortly after, King Tyrinar would abandon the throne and return to his status as a leser noble within Varrock. General Vespillo, along with the entire Praetorian Guard, would disappear after that, leaving Varrock in the hands of the Worshippers entirely. For a while, the throne remained empty, until someone else came to claim it as their own. King Severin *Gains ownership of Varrock under the counsel of the Worshippers. *The Varrock sewers are renovated, as is the plumbing of the headquarters for the law enforcment officials and Wolfbane jail where the pipes are fed underneath the floor boards. *Varrock's defences are consistently renewed, replaced and improved as the Worshippers dig themselves firmly into Misthalin. *As the Worshippers back out of Misthalin, they tear down the fortifications they had created, leaving the city close to it's former state. The Lansing Dynasty Empress Katrina *Lady Katrina of House Lansing rises to take throne of the new Kingdom of Varrock. Prince Caden Elysian is assumed to be the crown prince and heir. *Katrina establishes a senate to function under her as a ruling body. *Howl Aren is appointed Archmage of Misthalin and holds a seat on the senate, though he leaves shortly after. *She quickly establishes friendship with the allies of Misthalin and has multiple meetings with various political figures regarding the future of the kingdom. *Lord Ehrick Elderon and Lady Darna Ardoy are appointed to the Varrock senate, though shortly after having a child Lady Darna is mysteriously murdered somewhere in Kandarin. *The town of Lumbridge and its governing body pledges fealty to the throne at Varrock. *The Zamorakian Church is rebuilt as a stone cathedral. *The Saradominist church is destroyed by a Zarosian cult under the guise of Zamorakian Mages and later rebuilt. *During the Occupation of Paterdomus, most of the Pacem Order besides a select few, are killed. *Lord Arcain Layne, formerly of Lumbridge, is appointed to the Varrock senate. *Katrina makes a strained alliance with the Worshippers of the Dragonkin. *The town of Draynor and its governing body separates itself from rulership under Asgarnia and swears fealty to Varrock, officially recreating the Kingdom of Misthalin, with Varrock as the kingdom capital. *Under Lord Logan of House Courval and Lord Sekra of House Thayne, Lumbridge and Draynor unite, creating a political unit known as Southern Misthalin, loyal to Queen Katrina's throne at Varrock. *Varrock celebrates a royal wedding, uniting Queen Katrina with her general, Aevan Aerendyl. In tandem, Aevan Aerendyl is appointed King Regent of Varrock. *Lord Russia's Army attacks Varrock only to be defeated with the help of the Worshippers and Kinshra. *Syer Rzzar is appointed Lord of Edgeville for his assistance in the war and immediately begins re-fortification of the Edgeville-Wilderness wall. *The Zamorakian Cathedral some how catches fire from the inside after Russia's attack on Varrock. However, the cathedral is not destroyed. *The Kinshra/Misthalin alliance is reforged in its entirety. *Katrina bears a daughter, Rhoslyn, into the House Aerendyl, giving Varrock a new baby princess. *Gunnarsgrunn, under Chieftess Serana Grundr, becomes a protectorate of Misthalin. This is immediately followed by the disappearance of Lord Rzzar. *The crown of Varrock hosts a grand and luxuriant themed ball to harken the turning of the age. Both to bring good and profitable trade into the city and to foster feelings of friendship with other political bodies, the invitation list is extensive and welcome nearly anyone in the world who can afford to fit into the wealthy scene. The ball is hailed as a great success and brings a gratuitous upswing to Varrock's economic condition. *Lady Gwyn of House Val, a drill instructor in the military, is appointed to the Varrock senate. *Senator Ehrick loses his life at the hands of the Kinshra. Though Varrock's relationship with the military order is strained, their alliance survives. His funeral is held soon after. *Al Kharid, under the leadership of a new Caliph, Rahman al-Musafa, swears loyalty to the throne of Varrock and expands the domain included within the Kingdom of Misthalin. *Rumors of a ghost stalking through Misthalin's lands spread wildly through Varrock and outlying towns. At the same time, against advice to the contrary, King Aevan adopts a wild wolf and allows it to move freely around Varrock castle and, at times, through the city. *Refortification of the Edgeville-Wilderness wall is completed; a ten-foot high basic stone wall with a single opening north of the Monastery. *Representatives of Varrock make a trip to visit Draynor Manor to discuss the appearance of a mysterious and very strong portal that concerns leadership figures across the kingdom, including mages of the Wizard's Tower. Together, they discuss further study of the phenomenon as well as courses of action and defense tactics should the portal prove malicious. *In response to the outbreak of the Battle of Lumbridge, all Misthalin cities scramble to put emergency plans into action. Many Lumbridge citizens are evacuated to Al Kharid, Varrock, and Draynor while Varrock takes up its role as the kingdom capital, organizing aid efforts to send defense forces and supplies to refugee camps, particularly Al Kharid. *Magus Concendo hosts a battery of fund-raising events, including a formal gala and a street fair, around Varrock to help raise funds for the relief effort. He is tremendously, hilariously successful. *A new Varrockian merchant known as Lutheenus begins an effort to raise the standard of living for Varrock's under-class by hosting a charity drive that accepted donations of clothing, food, supplies, and valuables. *Aevan Aerendyl is banished, stripped of his title and divorced for unknown reasons. *Logan Courval is appointed as Military Commander. *Jolly Boar Inn is attacked by an unnamed female dark mage and her posse of Black Knights. *Relius Grimdark is crowned Emperor of Misthalin alongside his fiance, Empress Katrina. *An alliance is announced between Misthalin and Anglia and the White Knights. *Emperor Relius makes an alliance with das Kaiserreich der Cruor, which had been ruled by Kaiser Aztarwyn at the time. *Kaiser Aztarwyn and King Corvus present the Eastern Triumvirate to Emperor Relius and Misthalin joins, closing down their borders to stop any sort of military presence of the Empire of Gielinor. *Emperor Relius and Empress Katrina are married in the Varrock Church and the wedding reception is held on the roof of the castle, where Commander Courval gets extremely drunk and is knocked out. *Misthalin reopens their borders. *The alliance between das Kaiserreich and Misthalin becomes strained after Emperor Relius attempts to kill Kaiser Aztarwyn. *Emperor Relius takes part in a skirmish against Bandosians in Edgeville and is severely injured. *Relius Grimdark and Katrina Lansing get divorced, with Relius stepping down from his position as emperor. *Having succumbed to ill, Empress Katrina passes away peacefully, surrounded by her family. Her daughter, Princess Kylara ascends the throne. *Katrina's Grandson, Prince Aaron Lansing becomes Crown Prince of Varrock due to Kylara's ascension, as well as Archduke of Varrock. Queen Kylara *Prince Aaron temporarily takes the position of Commander of the Misthalin army, as Logan Courval is made Count of Draynor. *A rift is ripped open in the south eastern section of the city, unknown to the people. A few days later after an incident involing abyssal demons and some citizens, the fenced off area of Varrock is evacuated and guards are send to quarantine that section of the city. *After a large battle involving multiple demons and guardsmen, the abyssal rift in the south eastern section of the city is sealed off. Many guards died, and one of the demons is still alive somewhere in the city. *Queen Kylara abolishes the senate, and shortly afterwards, grants Al Kharid full independance from Misthalin, reverting the empire back to a kingdom. *Prince Aaron Lansing finally weds his long-time fiancée, Morgan Concendo. *The wake of the former empress Katrina Lansing is held. A single man rudely interupts, who loses his tongue for doing so. *A single man is executed in private inside the palace, having been making attempts to gather people for a takeover of Lumbridge. *Oracion Aren is arrested for poisoning the Duke of Lumbridge, Logan Courval. He's handed over to the Aren family for execution. *A pair of slavers are arrested in Varrock, and later tried. They both recieve 10 years in jail. *Kylara marries her fiancé, Ace Tyrelen. *Princess Elrina Aethyr Lansing is born! *Unknown to the government, there was a Sage of Saradomin appointed by someone who had been secretly kidnapping citizens and executing them if not converted. The sage was stopped by the The Godless. The church was then set on fire by one of the sage's guards. The Godless was able to put the fire out before it spread and caused further damage. *The Chosen Battalion launch a raid on Varrock, and as a result, food supplies in the city are greatly diminished. Part of the south-western section of the city are also greatly damaged in a fire caused during the raid. *After successfully dispelling the barrier over the River Salve, vampyres lay seige to Varrock. They capture a large amount of the city's population while putting a swift end to any form of resistance. More than enough evade capture, however, and wage war against the vampyre occupation. The vampyres erect a dome around the city to prevent sunlight from getting in. Eventually, through the efforts of the resistance group and Menaphites, the vampyres are driven from the city, their dome shattered, and are pushed back across the River Salve. *Kylara ends her reign following the death of Aaron Lansing, transfering power to her half brother Caden Elysian. King Caden *Following the death of Aaron Lansing and the Vyre Occupation of the city Caden Elysian is appointed king. *A political meeting takes place in Varrock palace with representitives from Argrevia, Falador and Varrock present, regarding the rising tensions between Argrevia and Falador. It ends with the death of the General of Falador, Castigo, and the signing of a peace treaty. *Aaron Lansing returns home, revealing that he hadn't truely died. He brings back a great deal of the population with him. *Caden Elysian steps down as king, handing the crown over to Aaron. King Aaron *A day before his coronation, but after Caden had stepped down, Aaron comes to possess the deed to the Wizards Tower, said deed being handed over by the Aren family. This makes the Wizards Tower a part of Misthalin again. *Aaron is coronated! *Meetings with the leaders of the Wizards Tower occur, setting up agreements to ensure the tower is never used as a military force. *The Summertime Ball occurs, bringing a great deal of activity to the city. *During the ball, King Aaron, Queen Morgan and an elf named Caidwyn are kidnapped and taken hostage, although the trio manage to get free and return to Varrock, due to in-fighting between their captors. During this time, one of the captors that had been delivering a message was captured in Varrock and jailed. *Aaron and Morgan get divorced. *The rogue mage, Alastor Overstrand, who aided the vampyres in overtaking Varrock is captured and subsequently executed. Afterwards, a demon attacked the city, but was soon slain. *Aaron abdicates to join the revigorated Void Knights, leaving his daughter Elrina to be crowned as Queen. Queen Elrina *Elrina is coronated! *The Empire's Ambassator, Ormond comes to stay in Varrock. *Duke Logan is accused of treason and overstepping his bounds as Duke. *Logan is found guilty, yet is allowed to returned to Lumbridge with the Dutchy cut in half. *Damion Solsinn takes control of Draynor and becomes Archmage of Misthalin. *Religious tensions between Saradominists and Zamorakians turn to violence in the streets. *More stuff happened Queen Lumina * With the former Queen Elrina stepping down from the throne, her sister, Lumina Lansing was named Queen of Misthalin. * As her first act, Queen Lumina named Lavinia Lansing, the Head of the Lansing Family, as the Hand to the Queen to assist in ruler ship. * With social strife starting in Draynor, Queen Lumina beheaded the instigator in the throne room. * Deep Family divides started after Lumina's choice in a suitor. * Queen Lumina was quite known for her shy personality and stayed away from the public eyes. Hand to the Queen Lavinia became the public face of the Crown and did most of the actual ruling. * Queen Lumina abdicated through letter to Lavinia, naming the the Hand to the Queen the next Queen of Misthalin. * Queen Lumina's reign was namely peaceful and successful, lasting only a year. Queen Lavinia * Stuff happened, add please King Caius * Look, more stuff happened King Kasharren * Even more stuff happened Military Junta of Varrock This short time frame in Misthalin and Varrock was marked at the start of the overthrowing of the Lansing Dyansty out of Varrock and Northern Misthalin, ending their Era of rulership. The highlight of the Military Junta was a large increase of military spending and training of a Varrock Military force. It ended when Varrock become the Kingdom of Avarrocka. Grande-Imperator Serov Ryskal * Stuff happened The Kingdom of Avarrocka This short time frame in the City of Varrock and Northern Misthalin saw the Petty Kingdom of Avarrocka rise out of what was the Military Junta that ruled the city. Seen as a step forward towards real progress in making a stable City-State. The period ended when Queen Joanna relinquished the city to her rivals, Southern Misthalin, ruled from Lumbridge by the Lansing Dynasty. Queen Joanna * A revolution took place in Varrock once the Military Junta left the city. Led by the former Grandmaster of the Guadians of Armadyl and Magistrate of Taverley, Joanna Lavelle promised to bring sweeping reforms to the City. * A monarchy was reinstalled in the City under the now Queen Joanna Lavelle. * Three Marshals of the Royal Army were named to the Kingdom of Avarrocka, one bearing the Vekonic name. Military spending took large step forward in order to secure Northern Misthalin from it's Southern Rivals, from whom war was a serious threat. * A forced enlistment was called to raise the fighting men of Avarrocka. * On the advice of her First Marshal, Queen Joanna opened trade relations with Karamja. * The Queen of Avarrocka welcomed the Church of Entrana back into Northern Misthalin. The Church reclaimed land previously confiscated by the Lansing Dynasty of Varrock, and in exchange the Kingdom of Avarrocka was provided with gold to fund it's reforms. * Kinshra Knights occupying Edgeville offered the town in exchange for a military fort near Gunnarsgrunn, but stated that they planned to raze it to the ground beforehand. Queen Joanna declined the offer on the advice of her court, and Edgeville fell into the hands of Asgarnia and Camelot soon after. * Plagued by uncertainty and self-doubt, Joanna Lavelle abdicated before her coronation. She relinquished Northern Misthalin to the Lansing Dynasty and left the city, placing the Palace within jurisdiction of her Third Marshal, the captain of the guard, to await the arrival of it's new owners. The Lansing Restoration This Era started with the restoration of Lansing's Misthalin and reconnecting Northern Misthalin and Southern Misthalin under a single banner. Queen Elrina * Queen Elrina was crowned Queen of a reunited Kingdom after Northern Misthalin was conceded to her. * Stuff happened, add please. * Through negotiations, young Princess Miranda secures the return of Edgeville from Asgarnia to Misthalin. * Elrina abdicates and grants the throne to her adopted daughter Miranda, who assumes the throne as Essiandar. Queen Essiandar * Miranda assumes the throne and goes through a vast reorganisation of the government to compensate for the tangled issues left by the administration prior. * Through 'Big Stick politics' Essiandar threatens Camelot with war if they refuse to remove themselves from Edgeville. King Rhames agrees to remove Kandarin Troops wishing to keep relations positive with Misthalin. * Queen Essiandar invites Lord Adrian Aerendyl to the Court of the Golden Throne. Where she allows him to becomes the Lord Chancellor, after forcing him to give up any claim to Kandarin. * Queen Essiandar installs a noble caste, forming the Marcher Lords of Silvarea and Edgeville to attract nobles back to Misthalin after the decades of pasting rules. * Essiandar chooses to abdicate for unknown reasons a few months into her regin. Queen Eirwen The Regency * Eirwen succeeds her sister to the throne, and as a consequence of her unpreparedness and lack of experience, invites the Lord Chancellor, Lord Adrian Aerendyl-Mathrafal, to assume regency over her government. * As Regent, Adrian reconfigures the Misthalite government once more to make it more efficient, and consolidates the military into a unitary force. * Long serving ally to the House of Lansing James Jamius is invested as Duke of Lumbridge. * Using his new powers, he begins to pursue the foreign policy agreed upon by the previous administration and seconded by the new one, formalising the ''Treaty of Falador ''with the Asgarnians for trade and mutual defence, and successfully applying pressure on the Vaharid Caliphate to change its internal policies. * These meetings do not go without a hitch though, as Lady Aadila Tuhan of the Caliphate insults the Regent's family, and gets into a spat with James, Duke of Lumbridge, leading to a diplomatic incident. * Lord Damion Solsinn is invested as Margrave of the Silvarea and as Archmage of Misthalin, whilst Lord Augis Malis becomes Margrave of Edgeville. * A reception is held at Varrock Palace to celebrate the contributions of the Wizards' Tower to Misthalite state and society, but ends on a sadder note as Archmage Lucrezia announces her retirement from office. * A gala is held at the Varrock Museum which increases its collection with a number of significant wares. * Adrian leaves the Kingdom of Misthalin to begin the campaign of claiming Ardougne the regency ending soon after as Queen Eirwen took complete control of her reign. Queen Eirwen * Queen Eirwen at the behest of her court takes complete control of the kingdom * Margrave Valence Adair of Draynor is murdered in Draynor manor in unknown circumstances The Adair Period After the Abdication of Queen Eirwen using his cross blood, Aranitus pressed his claim and gained support from various local lords and was eventually crowned ending the lansing dynasty once more in favour of a new one. * Lord Aranitus Adair-Cross the former margrave of Draynor was crowned much tot he shock of the outer world, and became the first Adair King. * King Aranitus met with a high ranking Kinshra and did away with old prejudices, which resulted in many of his people being returned from the razing of it in the past. * King Aranitus later abdicates in favor of restoring House Lansing to power beneath longtime loyalist, King James. King James Lansing * The reign of King James and Queen Rhoslyn begins with a brief stint of civil unrest in Varrock and the nearby countryside due to the constant shift in royal power. * The King disbands an ineffective Council. Prince Darian Lansing is named Hand of the King. *The Hand ensures the nobility reaffirm their allegiance to the throne. This includes restoring Anora Blackwood to her birthright as Baroness of Ironhill. * As Klaus von Kampel is appointed as a diplomat, healthy relations with the Aerendyl government in Kandarin continue. King Darian Lansing * Darian takes up the throne of Misthalin following the disappearance of James. * His reign begins with the opening conflicts of the Magi War. Darian pledges Misthalinian forces to the Coalition led by Magus Concendo. * The King privately weds Anora Blackwood, naming her Queen of Misthalin. * Darian was alerted of an attack on the Wizards Tower by the Ordo Magi. Gathering royal wizards at his disposal, the King teleported with them each to the Tower and began pushing back the Ordo forces. Coalition forces were victorious. * Zelda Vekon arrives in Varrock to fulfill the position of Ambassador to Misthalin from Kandarin. She and the King begin talks of securing a lasting alliance and their closeness alarms the court. * Agents of the Ordo Magi attack the market square in Varrock, leaving numerous casualties and destroyed buildings. In response, the King enacts martial law. * An attempted coup by the Saradominist Inquisition is violently suppressed. * Joanna Lavelle is named Lady Justice. * Rhoslyn Lansing is named Lady Chancellor. * The Kozsmar bandits arrive in Misthalin and raid the Queens lingerie drawer, displaying her bloomers in the city. * The King withdraws to a countryside manor without notifying the court. This causes a stir in Varrock as his negligence leave Rhoslyn to manage state affairs. Rumors reported that he had fallen to alcoholism and took to having extramarital affairs. * From his estate, Darian meets with Red Stripe Trading Company and issues them a letter of marque fron the Kingdom of Misthalin, hiring their trade fleet and as privateers. * Darian disappeared shortly after this meeting, abandoning Misthalin without notice. State affairs were left to Rhoslyn Lansing. The Grand Republic of Varrock The short-lived Grand Republic of Varrock was proclaimed following the collapse of monarchical power in Misthalin. Five Great Houses vied for political power, the most notable of which being the Lavelle and Blackmonte families. Joanna Lavelle * Joanna Lavelle's tenure was the first and only term anyone would serve in the Office of Grand Chancellor, the absolute leader of the mercantile republic in Varrock. * Nicolas Lavelle, the Grand Chancellor's son, is summarily expelled and banished from Kandarin for life, on the penalty of death were he to return, after he was arrested and accused of conspiracy to overthrow the monarchy in Kandarin. This event causes a deterioration of relations between Kandarin and Varrock, leading to a secretive defensive pact between the latter and neighboring Peasant Republic of Draynor. * Following a failed attempt to persuade Lumbridge to join a Misthalite defensive alliance, the Kingdom of Kandarin deploys its navy and initiates a blockade of Misthalite ports, as well as putting garrisons in Al Kharid and Lumbridge, to hinder trade with Varrock. Despite this blockade, the Grand Republic continues to fare well. * Rising sentiment in favor of a monarchy yields a dissolution of the republican government and the eighteen-year-old son of the Grand Chancellor, Nicolas Lavelle, is crowned King of Varrock in a private ceremony. The Lavelle Monarchy The House of Lavelle rose, once more, to the Golden Throne of Varrock when the Grand Republic of Varrock was dissolved. Led by Nicolas Lavelle, the son of the Grand Republic's first and only leader Joanna Lavelle, the young king's diplomatic approach would oversee the reunification of Misthalin and the reaffirmation of firm neutrality. King Nicholas * Rising sentiment in favor of monarchy yields a dissolution of the republican government and the eighteen-year-old son of the Grand Chancellor, Nicolas Lavelle, is crowned King of Varrock in a private ceremony seen only by a handful of people, including members of clergy, the royal family and his advisors. * A new gang rises to dominance in Varrock, undertaking a series of kidnappings of important and notable persons in the government, as well as bank and caravan robberies. However, all kidnapped would eventually be rescued or released following the King's campaign to uproot the gang and end its criminal activities. It would see moderate success. * Following the collapse of the Republic of Sarimia, a successive state to the formerly-existing Peasant Republic of Draynor, its provinces were absorbed under the protection of the Kingdom of Varrock, however Nicholas returned the province of Sarim back to the Asgarnian realm and only annexed Draynor into his own. * King Nicholas marries the former assistant to the Steward of Misthalin, Jessa, after a brief courting period. Jessa is made the queen consort of Misthalin, although is given certain powers over the household. * The blockade Kandarin had put on the ports of Draynor and Lumbridge, as well as any other military presence in the area surrounding Varrock and Misthalin is lifted. * King Nicholas and Queen Jessa have their first child, a baby boy whom they name Nicolas after his father. * The Duchy of Lumbridge is finally restored as a vassal of the King of Varrock, after the Duchess' retirement from politics, thus reunifying the Kingdom of Misthalin under Nicholas and Jessa. At this point, the House of Lavelle was at its greatest height. * Goblins manage to overrun the defenses at Gunnarsgrunn, a settlement under the protection of the Crown of Misthalin, and occupy the barbarian village, causing refugees to pour into Varrock from the affected area. * An attack in Draynor, seemingly at the fault of the magi-terrorist group, Ordo Magi leads to the occupation of the abandoned Draynor Manor; first, by members of this group but eventually they would leave animated skeletons to guard the Manor. * King Nicholas and Queen Jessa have their second child, a baby girl whom they name Vanessa. * At least two republican revolutionary movements are founded at separate times during Nicholas' reign, but neither seem to gain much traction. * Following a challenge by Miranda, of House Lansing, and her rise in rebellion against their reign, Nicholas and Jessa abdicated the throne of Misthalin after a long reign, ending the Lavelle monarchy in Misthalin once again. The Second Lansing Restoration Upon the surrender of King Nicholas during a short lived rebellion, Miranda of House Lansing, former Queen Essiandar of Misthalin, retook the Golden Throne and restored House Lansings back as the Royal House of Misthalin. Queen Essiandar (II) *Enjoying a strong power base in Lumbridge, Miranda Lansing rose in rebellion against what she viewed as a weak and inefficient monarchy. A mostly levied army was raised and marched untested through the Kingdom, able to force King Nicholas' abdication without a fight. *Miranda is crowned in Varrock and once more takes her regal name of Essiander. *Queen Essiandar first policies see to dismantling the nationalized army funded directly by the Crown and restore the rights to the wealthy nobility. Both in which were created by King Nicholas in an attempt to centralized power underneath the government. *Returning the ancient rights of the nobility see her popularity rise among the higher class, seeing Queen Essiandar as upholding the status quo. *Her 'Big Stick Policy' makes a return in the Kingdom's foreign policy, making fast enemies with Al-Kharid and taking a harsh stance on Misthalin's right in the world. *Empowering the nobility and wealthy merchants see a return in the form of a booming trade industry that enjoyed special benefits from the Queen's government. *The Queen calls together the military minds of the Kingdom in private to start drafting war plans for an invasion of Al-Kharid and later the whole of the desert. Delays and arguments would see this planned campaign rewritten numerous times through her reign and never saw the light of day. *Rumors swirl of many suitors that hold the Queen's attention at varying times. When the source of those rumors kept disappearing, the Court in Varrock begun to see Queen Essiandar as equally dangerous. *Queen Essiandar rules for a mainly quiet 10 years where Misthalin enjoys a splendid neutrality and trade boom. Unmarried and without any offical heir, the Queen announces her plans for an early retirement and begins the process of overseeing the shift of the throne to the next highest ranking noble house. *Once the politics end, Miranda withdraws back to her private estates in southern Lumbridge. The Vandalar Monarchy Aeran of House Vandalar stood as the least likely to achieve the throne upon the announcement of Queen Essiandar's abdication without a heir. Upon a violent show of power that saw his rival Lord Hastings killed in public, Aeran stood unchallenged to be the Queen's successor, beginning the rule of House Vandalar over Misthalin. King Aeran * Well traveled and a dangerous foe, King Aeran rose to power with cleverness, charm and the smallest amount of brutality. Prior to being offically crowned King, Aeran took control of Varrock City Guard and all but took control of the City. Leaving only his rival Lord of House Hastings that he shortly killed. * Now unchallenged, Aeran crowned himself as King of Misthalin, starting a new chapter of Misthalin rule that would see the quiet Kingdom brought into the center of world politics. * With strong ties to the Kinshra Order, King Aeran formed an alliance with the Black Knights and begun planning for an Invasion of his southern neighbors; Al Kharid. * Supported by the Kinshra Order and his own army, King Aeran invaded Al Kharid with the complete element of surprise, falling upon the city without much challenge. Over the following week, the once grand city was looted and burnt. Category:POC Category:Location Category:In-Character History Category:Misthalin Category:Incomplete Articles